El susto de mi vida
by Urara'Uchiha
Summary: La culpa es algo que nos carcome por dentro, por años y años, haciéndote llegar al punto de tener pesadillas y alucinaciones. Konan experimenta ambos a causa de la misma...Un momento. ¿Eso era una pesadilla, producto de su imaginación o alguien la estaba torturando? ¿Eso era realidad o otra pesadilla? [TerrorFic] [One-Shot]


_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Aviso:__ Este fic participa del "Reto: Ten miedo. Ten mucho miedo." del foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas"._

* * *

**El susto de mi vida.**

**[Capítulo único]**

Una pequeña Konan, con la respiración entrecortada y cara de pánico, de dirigía a la habitación de sus compañeros para cerciorarse de que ellos estuvieran allí, durmiendo sanos y salvos. Abrió la puerta y al ver a Nagato y Yahiko dormir plácidamente dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Estaban a salvo. Estaban vivos.

—¿Konan? —Preguntó su amigo pelinaranja, que acababa de despertar gracias a la luz que se filtraba por la abertura de la puerta que había abierto Konan para asegurarse de que estuvieran a salvo en su habitación.

—Buenas noches —Saludó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

A continuación cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio con la esperanza de poder volver a recobrar el sueño y dormir tranquilamente al igual que sus compañeros.

Había tenido una horrible pesadilla en la que Yahiko moría. Pero eso no era lo más horrible de todo. Lo más espeluznante de la pesadilla era el cómo moría, que era asesinado por ella misma, con sus propias manos. Sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente y cerró la puerta de su dormitorio, para luego acostarse a dormir.

.

* * *

.

Dejó que el agua mojara su cabello azul, pasando por su espalda y que llegara a mojar sus pies, relajándola. Se sentía muy bien darse una merecida ducha después de su largo y agotador viaje desde Amegakure hasta la guarida Akatsuki, para encontrarse con varios de sus compañeros de organización.

El agua estaba tibia. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados y así el agua alcanzó su rostro, el cual refregó luego con ambas manos. Al volver la cabeza adelante abrió los ojos y en sus pestañas habían pequeñas gotitas rojas que nublaba su vista.

Frunció el ceño y miró ambas manos. Ahogó un grito al ver sus manos cubiertas de sangre roja. Es más, toda ella estaba cubierta de sangre, la misma ducha era la que regaba la sangre por la bañera en vez de agua, como ella pensaba anteriormente. Empezó a desesperarse porque, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

Había un olor asqueroso a carne podrida en la bañera. Pero de un segundo a otro dejó de oler, porque dejó de respirar, no porque no quisiera, si no porque no podía. La desesperación en forma líquida llegó a sus ojos y amenazó con liberarse. ¡No podía respirar! Se ahogaba en la tina llena de sangre, con la ducha de la que también seguía saliendo sangre. Puso ambas manos en las paredes y...

.

.

.

Despertó.

Había sido un sueño, una pesadilla, de las más horribles, para ser exactos. Despertó sobresaltada, estaba en la tina del baño, la cual estaba llena, y la canilla estaba abierta, por lo que seguía saliendo agua y la tina comenzaba a rebalsarse. Cerró la canilla rápidamente. De verdad se había estado ahogando por quedarse dormida en la tina pero, no recordaba el momento en el que se recostó y se durmió, menos recordaba cuando había entrado al baño si quiera.

Sacó el tapón que tenía la tina, para que así se descargara y dejara de rebalsar. Salió de la bañadera, se secó rápidamente y se vistió con su uniforme, dejando de lado la capa negra con nubes carmesí. Abrió la puerta del baño y salió al solitario pasillo. Aún no llegaba el resto de sus compañeros, por lo que todo estaba muy silencioso.

Fue al que sería el despacho de Pain. Al llegar, notó que el líder de Akatsuki estaba parado en medio de la habitación, la cual no estaba muy bien alumbrada. Se acercó a él, quien lo miraba de forma fría y severa, casi con odia, algo que extrañó a Konan porque, cuando estaban a solas, no solía dedicarle esas miradas tan gélidas.

—¿Nagato? —Prenunció ella, extrañada ante su forma de mirarlo.

Se acercó más a él, y él hizo lo mismo. Cuando lo tuvo en frente, y él la miraba con el mentón hacia arriba, como con desprecio, antes de que ella pudiera preguntar qué era lo que ocurría, el pelinaranja la tomó del cuello con su mano derecha y la elevó varios centímetros, hasta que sus pies no sintieran el suelo, asfixiándola.

La peliazul intentó patalear o hacer algún jutsu de papel para poder liberarse. Lo que más la desesperaba, era preguntarse porqué Pain le estaba haciendo eso. ¿Acaso la odiaba? Desde el día en que fue secuestrada por Hanzo y, por ende, Yahiko se suicidó, la peliazul sentía como si en parte aquella dolorosa muerte fuera culpa suya, y que Nagato también sentía una especie de rencor contra ella por lo mismo.

Ella, que había estado enamorada de Yahiko, sin tan sólo hubiera sido más fuerte, menos ingenua, si tan sólo se hubiera podido defender de él, de Hanzo, no la hubiesen secuestrado, y su amigo no se hubiera sacrificado por ella. Sentía que el líder de Akatsuki también creía que ella había tenido algo de culpa, por lo que por eso acataba sus órdenes sin chistar, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con ellas, era como su tratara de compensárselo siguiéndolo a donde él fuera y a donde llevara el rumbo de la organización.

No podía respirar. Se sentía tan culpable que ni si quiera podía luchar con Pain, iba a dejar que la estrangulara sin más. De pronto, involuntariamente empezó a patalear, ya que sintió como la sangre dentro de sí dejaba de moverse de apoco. Es horrible la sensación de saber que tu pulso está disminuyendo, y que, si el aire no llega a tus pulmones pronto, las cosas pueden terminar muy mal.

Tomó con ambas manos la mano con la que Nagato sostenía su cuello y la ahorcaba sin piedad. Clavó sus uñas con esmalte anaranjado en las manos de su estrangulador hasta dañarlas. Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear. Le dolía el pecho, pues su corazón a duras penas podía latir sin oxigeno entrando por sus pulmones.

Si tan sólo supiera el porqué de Pain para hacerle eso. Si tan sólo se lo dijera, y le dejara tomar si quiera dos segundos de descanso a su cuello para respirar y susurrarle un _"Lo siento"_. Pero no había forma, empezaba a sentirse débil. Ni por un segundo la desesperación la abandonó.

Pain cerró aún más su mano al rededor de la garganta de Konan.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos, llenos de lágrimas. Despertó nuevamente en el baño, esta vez, sentada en el borde de la tina, la cual estaba vacía, con la espalda contra la pared. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Lo único de lo que estaba segura, era de que la pesadilla, realidad, sueño, o lo que fuese por lo que estaba pasando, era una tortura, la peor de las torturas.

Sentía el miedo, combinado con incertidumbre, más inmenso que hubiera jamás en su vida. Se levantó y se vio en el espejo del baño, se notaba que había estado llorando mientras dormía, o alucinaba, o lo que fuese. Se llevó una mano a la boca y ahogó un gemido. Se dejó caer en el suelo, débil, y comenzó a llorar como si todo lo vivido hubiera sido verdad.

Las lágrimas no paraban de caer de sus ojos; tenía miedo, y mucho. Luego de unos minutos de continuo llanto, se dijo a sí misma que debía de verse en un estado deplorable, una mujer fuerte e independiente como ella, que era hasta temida por algunas personas, a la cual sus compañeros conocían no solo por ser la única mujer en esa organización criminal, si no también por la autentica frialdad de sus ojos, llorando desconsoladamente por algo que ni con los años pudo superar, aunque aparentara que lo había hecho.

Se sentía patética. ¿Quién creería que Konan, el ángel del Dios, estaba tirada en el suelo llorando como si su vida dependiera de ella? Todos en Amegakure o en Akatsuki creerían que es sólo una broma estúpido, un comportamiento completamente ilógico viniendo de ella, pero al parecer, nada es imposible.

Se suponía que no le tenía miedo a nada, que era una kunoichi del más alto nivel. Pero con todo y eso no podía parar de temblar ni por un segundo.

Dejó de llorar, impulsada por una voz interna que constantemente le repetí «Patética» y «Débil» en su ya demasiado torturada, mente. Se refregó el rostro con sus manos llenas de agua y luego se secó con una toalla blanca allí colgada. Cerró el grifo del agua y trató de respirar hondo para calmarse.

Abrió la puerta del baño y frunció el ceño al notar que todo estaba oscuro, en completa penumbra. Involuntariamente dio varios pasos hacia adelante. La puerta que daba al baño se cerró de un sólo golpe.

—¿Qué rayos? —Murmuró Konan, intentando no perder la cordura.

Se dio vuelta en donde se suponía que estaba la puerta, para abrirla y que haya algo de luz, pero la estirar sus manos no encontró nada. Dio varios pasos hacia adelante y tampoco encontró nada. Vacío. Estaba parada en medio de la oscuridad, de la nada. El terror, combinado con la incertidumbre, la comenzó a invadir. Quería gritar y pedir ayuda, pero sentía que no tenía había caso, porque parecía no haber nadie, además, debía conservar la compostura.

Se quedó congelada en medio de la oscuridad, sin saber qué hacer o dónde estaba. ¿Quizá era sólo otra pesadilla? ¿Tal vez era sólo su imaginación? Sintió un ruido a su izquierda. La oscuridad se comenzó a tornar en un fondo carmesí.

Salió del baño y comenzó a caminar velozmente por los pasillos. Debía encontrar al causante de toda esa condenante tortura y ponerle fin de una buena vez. Sin embargo, con cada paso que daba, sentía que estaba más perdida que hace unos segundos. No encontraba puertas o ventanas, tampoco pudo volver al ligar de inicio; el baño, mucho menos encontrar a alguien.

Comenzó a correr en línea recta, al tiempo que su desesperación aumentaba. El silencio era algo insoportable, ni si quiera podía escuchar sus propias pisadas al correr entre esos interminables pasillos. Parecía un laberinto. Pasaban los minutos sin encontrar salida y su mayor miedo comenzaba a volverse una certeza; no había salida de allí.

Paró en seco cuando sintió el suelo temblar bajo sus pies. Los siguiente que pudo ver, lo cual le causó algo de claustrofobia, fue el hecho de que las paredes, oscuras y tétricas, comenzaban a cerrarse en torno a ella, amenazando con aplastarla hasta la muerte.

Quiso utilizar un jutsu, pero no había forma, no podía ejecutar ni si quiera una simple copia de sí misma, hasta parecía que no tenía chakra alguno, como si éste hubiese desaparecido. Nuevamente, no sabía si realmente no podía hacer nada al respecto o si sólo estaba esperando a que la mataran para terminar con ese calvario.

Sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle, a debilitarse, provocando que Konan cayera de rodillas al suelo. Quería llorar y gritar; tenía miedo. Las paredes se le acercaban cada vez más, por lo que su desesperación iba en aumento. Miró a todos lados y ahogó un pedido, a gritos, de ayuda, porque bien sabía que esa ayuda jamás llegaría; estaba sola. Se resignó al peor temor que tenía hasta el momento. No había salida.

Apretó los ojos y dejó escapar en un grito la frustración y las ansias de que estuvieran por triturarla y no poder hacer nada al respecto. Después de su grito, agudo y desgarrador, cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula, esperando lo peor.

Todo se tornó negro, desde el suelo, por las paredes, hasta el techo. Todo era penumbra. Aún seguía con los ojos cerrados, esperando a que las paredes apretaran hasta asfixiarla, pero luego de esperar y esperar, el momento nunca llegó. De la nada sintió un espasmo en la espalda, algo, una mano para ser exactos, se posó en su espalda. Una mano fría y con malas intenciones.

Se dijo a sí misma que quién posó su mano en su espalda era el causante de esa locura, si no, todo era producto de una alucinación suya. Se dio vuelta de golpe, con la mano cerrada en un puño, lista para atacar al maniático que la había estado torturando por horas y horas.

Al darse vuelta y encontrarse con una máscara muy conocida, no pudo frenar a tiempo su mano para que el puñetazo llegara hasta la cara de su compañero de organización. Aunque, pensando en la posibilidad de que él haya tenido algo que ver en su día lleno de pesadillas y desesperación, se tenía bien merecido el golpe.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ya todo había terminado al fin. Estaba rodeada por sus compañeros; Hidan, Deidara, Tobi y Kisame, los cuales eran los únicos que habían accedido a jugarle una broma a la peliazul.

Todo había resultado ser una broma —idea de Tobi— del día de los inocentes. ¿Pueden creerlo? Sus inútiles compañeros no habían tenido mejor idea que colaborar con Tobi para hacerle a Konan una broma. Se gastaron tiempo y energía en programar todo meticulosamente para que ella llegara a una hora exacta e hiciera exactamente lo que ellos querían para poder usar el Sharingan del enmascarado para crear un genjutsu que la hiciera temblar de miedo. Efectivamente, lo lograron.

Cuando la peliazul le preguntó a sus compañeros donde rayos estaba Pain, ellos le contestaron que llegaría luego y que no valía la pena intentar acusarlos con él, ya que el líder estaba enterado de la 'travesura' que ellos tenían planeado.

_"Malditos imbéciles. Estúpido Tobi. Estúpida organización. Estúpida broma. Estúpido día de los inocentes. Estúpido Pain por permitir esto. Me las pagarán caro." _Gruñó Konan en su interior, como si fuera un juramento.

Y efectivamente, la pagarían caro.

—Oye, ya basta de bromas —Habló el de piel azul— Ya deja de usar tu Mangekyo y saca este fondo negro —Ordenó el de agallas.

—To-Tobi n-no está usando su-su Mangekyo —Dijo temblando, para luego ocultarse detrás de su sempai.

—Entonces —Empezó a decir Deidara mientras su compañero se aferraba a su capa con terror—...¿Quién está haciendo esta ilusión? Me refiero a, ¿Esto es una ilusión? —Preguntó retrocediendo un par de pasos.

Las paredes negras comenzaban a cerrarse.

—¡Ya deja de jugar Tobi! ¡Maldita sea! —Chilló el albino— ¡Sácanos de este puto genjutsu! —Ordenó Hidan en su tan conocido lenguaje vulgar.

—¡Tobi es un buen chico! ¡Y porque Tobi es un buen chico no está haciendo este genjutsu! —Espetó a los gritos.

Al rato, los cinco integrantes de Akatsuki corrían despavoridos entre los pasillos del laberinto, sin saber qué o quién era lo que estaba causando esa horrible pesadilla. Mientras que desde un punto ciego, su líder miraba disfrutando del sufrimiento de sus subordinados con una media sonrisa, excepto el sufrimiento de Konan, claro, la pobre ya había tenido suficiente por un día.

¿Quién dijo que Pain no tenía sentido del humor?

Bueno, no es como si lo hiciera por reírse, más bien, Tobi y los demás en realidad no tenían su permiso o consentimiento para hacer esa broma que le hicieron a su querida Konan, por lo que esa era una especie de venganza por los dos; desobedecer sus órdenes, y hacer sufrir a su amada.

.

.

**Fin.**

* * *

_**N/A:**_

**_Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer. Me gustaría que comentaran qué les pareció, sobre todo por el final, el cual no creo que haya quedado muy bien, sólo espero que haya sido inesperado y sorpresivo. De nuevo gracias. _****_¡Saludos!_**

**_¿Review?_**


End file.
